


starting to show

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who is this mystery man? and why is he carrying band aids with him?</p><p>--</p><p>in which steve and bucky meet at a college party and steve rogers needs a band aid after a rumble. lucky for him, bucky barnes seems to have them in abundance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starting to show

**Author's Note:**

> **boorish** |ˈbo͝oriSH|  
>  adjective  
> rough and bad-mannered;

Even though it’s September, the air is still hot and humid outside. Steve likes to think it’s because of the all the sexual tension between the horny college students but the weather might play into this somehow as well. Sam has dragged him into the first official rugby house party of the school year and while Steve would love to do anything else on a Thursday night, the night is young and Steve finds it very hard to refuse Sam when he’s full on pouting.

  


They’re walking down the block as Sam holds his gatorade bottle with vodka mixed inside. It would be a delightfully clever trick if not used by every other student as well.

  


Sam introduces Steve to his connection, a guy named Brock that he met at the gym. Brock’s eyes are pitch dark and Steve can tell by the look on his face that he’s already a few (too many) drinks in. He slurs his introduction and stalks away, following not too far behind a leggy blonde.

  


Sam comes back with two red solo cups, filled with something that smells like beer. Steve inhales as he holds the cups below his nose and sips hesitantly as he treads the waters. It’s from a keg and Steve isn’t above cheap alcoholic beverages that are free. He eventually strays off to the side, nodding his head to the music until his eyes meet a face in the dark. He sees the stormy gray eyes, clear as day in the dark lit basement and the guy sees him to. His eyes widen as he realizes that they made eye contact and Steve darts his eyes away to his cup, chugging the beer as a distraction.

  


A girl makes her way to Steve’s side and taps on his shoulder. Steve faces her with a confused look (he definitely doesn’t know her) and she introduces herself as Anna from their shared European history class. Even though Steve can barely hear her over the music, he’s glad to have someone to stand next to. He’s got no idea where Sam went but she seems friendly enough. They both sip their drinks and she finishes her drink before Steve. She leans over and asks him if he wants another. He shakes his head - the beer is heavy in his stomach and even though it’s shit beer, it’s enough to keep him buzzed. She walks away and his eyes follow after her until she’s clouded by the silhouette of a boy.

  


Steve can only see the shadow of his back but it seems like he’s trying to talk to her. He waits for a few moments (maybe she knows him too) and as she moves to turn away, he grabs her hand. Steve can’t hear a single thing but he’s willing to bet that he is saying pathetically boorish things to her. He leans in, angling his face close to her and she takes a step back immediately. Before he realizes what’s happening, Steve is walking over, clearing a path to both of them.

  


He shoves the boy with his shoulder, not enough to throw him but enough to shake him off of her. She sees Steve and looks more worried than before when suddenly there’s a fist flying towards Steve’s face. His drink drops down, covering his feet in the beer and Steve staggers back, hitting someone else. The impact of his fist against Steve’s face is immediate and painful; there’s no doubt that he is probably on the rugby team. Anna rushes to Steve, who is on the ground as she covers his back with a hand. Steve shakes it off and asks her if she’s fine. She nods, her cheeks filled with color. Another girl comes over to her, probably her friend asking if she’s okay.

  


Speaking of which, Steve looks around for Sam now that she’s with her friend. He doesn’t see him anymore, but then again, it’s almost impossible to identify anyone in the room. He decides it’s finally time for some air so he leaves to go outside. It’s incredible, the difference from the basement. The air is lighter, and there’s a breeze which feels so nice in the humid weather. He walks over and sits on the sidewalk, gently tracing the bruise. He pulls out his phone to text Sam, but unfortunately he can’t see the screen at all.

  


There’s an arm extended in front of him, holding a bandaid. He follows the arm back up to the same gray eyes from the party. His face is expressionless, but his eyes, however, are kind. There’s a dark shadow on his dimpled jaw and long hair which is pulled back.

  


“Thanks,” Steve mumbles, taking the band aid from his hands.

  


“On second thought,” the guy says as he steals the band aid back and crouches down in front of him. Steve watches him unwrap the plastic wrapper and shove it in his pocket before tearing away the plastic coating of the sticky part. There is a moment when his hand grazes Steve’s check and it’s electric. Steve can deny it all he wants but there are literal jolts of a current that fly through his veins with a mere touch. He struggles to breathe as his fingers stroke his cheek and Steve can’t blame that on his asthma for sure.

  


“Hold still,” he mumbles and Jesus, when did he get so close to Steve? His face is so close he can recognize the specific scent of Old Spice and Steve inexplicably wants to nip and lick at his jaw. The band aid eases over and this time, his touch lingers on the bruised area.

  


“Next time, don’t be so dumb,” he stand back on his feet and there’s a whoosh of air and Steve can smell the Old Spice again. He throws another band aid at Steve’s foot and turns around.

  


“Steve,” he says his name in a vain attempt to call him back.

  


“Can’t say it’s nice to meet ya, Steve,” he stops and turns on his heels.

  


“Bucky,” he nods his head and walks back to sit down on the sidewalk next to Steve.

  


“Thanks for the bandaids,” Steve holds it between his fingers.

  


“Tell you what, I’ll give you my number just in case you need any more of these,” he gives a pointed nod towards the bandaid. Steve hands his phone to Bucky.

  


“Sounds like a plan.” He pockets his phone after Bucky’s done putting his number in. They sit in silence as they watch kids stumble out of the house.

  


“You hungry?” Bucky asks after a while. Steve turns around to face him and he doesn’t think he will ever not be amazed by his eyes. He nods slightly. He texts Sam to let him he’s ok before following Bucky.

  


They end up at the diner near the campus and they spend the next few hours together.

  


When Steve looks Bucky up on his phone the next day, his name is saved as Band Aid Bucky.

  



End file.
